shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Harris
Owen Harris 'is the 'New Guy' in Season 1, which was released in the September 2012 reboot of ''Surviving High School. Owen was introduced as the new main male protagonist of the game as a replacement of Howard and John who were the main male protagonists of the game before they graduated, and Owen came. Owen's most notable story so far has been his relationships with Zoe and Paige and his troubled past. '''Duration: Season 1: A New Start- Season 4: Troublemakers Background Before transferring to Twin Branches High, Owen went to Pinecrest High. Owen was on the football team, to which his father was the coach of. During one of their games, Owen's father pressures him to injure the team's best player, Ken, so that Pinecrest would win for a fact. Doing so, this leads to not only severely injure Ken, but also leaves him perpetually paralyzed. Feeling remorseful of his actions, Owen transfers to Twin Branches High. More of his background is revealed in Troublemakers. During his time at Pinecrest, Owen was part of a notorious gang, known as the 12th Street Kids. The gang would play a series of pranks and crimes--one of which resulted in the leader of the group being imprisoned, while Owen escaped. After transferring to Twin Branches High, Owen left the gang. Storylines A New Start Owen first appeared at Twin Branches High as the main character during the megapack that was released as part of the major update of the game. Owen was greeted by Zoe and has a liking towards her, though is warned by Nate Crawford, who has a crush on Zoe, to stay away from her. Owen continues to get closer to Zoe regardless throughout the game. This causes Nate to hate Owen more and he hires Wes to discover more about Owen. Wes discovers that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after he accidentally put a student, Ken, from another school on a wheelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Owen then moved to Centerscore to live with his Grandma Betty. Nate taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen apologizes to Ken and Zoe is pleased with Owen. Zoe is furious when she finds out what Nate did. Owen decides to carry on playing football and joins the football team. When Owen and Zoe are about to kiss Howard comes into play, stopping the kiss. Owen later joins Centerscore's high basketball team. When Zoe decides to run for social chair, Owen develops a dislike to Paige who is competing against Zoe as Paige is nasty towards Zoe. However, when Owen and Paige are paired up in a psychology project, the two start to get closer after Owen realizes that there was more to Paige than he thought. The two then kiss. Owen becomes confused about his feelings between Zoe and Paige. Zoe then starts to have a crush on Owen and is upset when she finds out that Paige and Owen kissed and she realizes that Owen likes Paige. Zoe attempts to get closer to Owen regardless although nearly gives up when Autumn makes her realize that sometimes it is best to change course. However, Zoe still decides to carry on trying. Paige is then sent back to her old school, Monarch Prep, by her mother and stepfather and is put on lock down as they want to keep her away from Owen. Zoe discovers what happened to Paige and tells Owen. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch Prep and are shocked to see Paige on lockdown. Meanwhile, Owen and Zoe play the parts of Romeo and Juliet in the school play. However, just then, Paige escapes Monarch Prep and arrives at Twin Branches during Owen and Zoe's kiss, which upsets her. Paige is then found by Principal Whitford and taken back to Monarch Prep. Owen then sneaks in to Monarch Prep and he is able to get next to Paige's window. He hears Paige talk with Prissy about how she is going to the Debutante Dance for spring break. As the nerds are going to a robotic competition near the Debutante Dance, Owen joins Robotics Club so he can come. With the help of Erik Ericson, Owen finds Paige although she is not pleased to see him because of his kiss with Zoe. Owen is upset when he finds out that a new guy named Cromwell is trying to date Paige and he fights with Owen. When Owen is about to injure Cromwell, Paige stops him because she loves Owen and they resume dating. Owen then says an emotional goodbye to Zoe when she graduates. Troublemakers Owen remains one of the six main characters in the 2013 reboot of the game titled Troublemakers. The reboot indicates the beginning of a new school year at Twin Branches following summer break in season 7 and Owen's senior year. When school is back in session on the first day of Owen's senior year, Owen is seen as noticably emotionally distant, irritable, and exhausted. It is revealed that Owen has split up with Paige over the duration of the summer. The reason for this breakup, later explained as Owen's own inner insecurity that he is unable to provide her with the type of life she wants, causes strain between the former couple and the two go to extreme lengths to avoid talking to each other. Owen is forced into joining a community service program at school when he is caught fighting with Zach Wells in the hallway when Zach makes a rude comment about Paige. Owen reveals to Allison Applebee that he used to be in a gang called the '12th Street Kids' which is why he was able to hit Zach. The 12th Street Kids return and ask Owen to rejoin their gang although he refuses. When Owen turns against the gang, they threaten Owen and his grandmother. Later, they reveal to Owen that they'll leave him alone if he drives them as they steal Christmas presents. However, with the help of Paige (who Owen had secretly got back together with) and his grandmother, they are able to expose the gang to the police. When she grows irritated by Owen's desire to hide their relationship, Paige refuses to go to Homecoming with Owen and instead goes with Lee. Owen then goes with Maria to make Paige jealous. However, Owen and Paige agree that they still love each other. Around Christmas, Paige is unsure of what to buy Owen for his present as she has little money so she sells her punk clothing and goes back to her old look in order to free some money. As Paige and Owen finally go public with their relationship, Owen has yet another secret he is not ready to go public with: that he is a part of the Wilson High wrestling team, Twin Branches' arch enemy's. This is due to the fact that as Owen's graduation comes closer, he must earn a wrestling scholarship to get into college. Twin Branches does not have a wrestling team and so Owen had no choice, but to join Wilson High's team. Owen strives to keep this a secret from both his best friends and girlfriend, as only one student, Kimi Chen, knew about this due to her helping to make sure his secret is not revealed. Spencer—who Owen especially wanted to keep his secret from, due to Spencer's trust and loyalty to him—ultimately finds out as well, leading to the exposure of his affiliation with Wilson High to go all around the school. He is considered a traitor to his friends and school, losing the respect of many. While his girlfriend wins the title of Winter Queen and get to go out on a luxurious date, Owen spends the beginning of it upset over his lost friendships. He is cheered up when Paige reassures him that he's an extremely loyal person and has proven that to her many times before. The two enjoy the rest of their date before heading to the dance. Listening as Maria confronts Paige about splitting up the cheer team, the two of them get into an argument when Owen thinks that she only did it for materialistic and selfish reasons. Despite leaving the dance separately, Owen walks over to her house later that night to reconcile. Owen then tells Paige he loves her for the very first time. Joining the rest of his friends in taking down the tyranous Mr. Hart, wrestling approaches to an end. Owen spends the rest of his senior year focusing on solidifying his college scholarship through wrestling on Wilson High's team. He competes and wins against Bear, a student that up until their match had gone undefeated, for his final match, with Paige and Grandma Betty present on the sidelines. Also winning the scholarship, Owen rushes to Prom with Paige where he tells her that she has grown as a person and that whether she wins the crown or not, he'll always love her. Owen watches proudly as Paige wins Prom Queen but gives the crown up to Maria in an act to apologize and move on from the drama between them. Owen greets Paige afterwards with a kiss. Relationships Romantic Interests Zoe Davis His first official friend at Twin Branches, the two have had a complicated relationship from the very start. Owen admired her kindness and loyalty towards her friends and developed a strong crush on her early in the beginning of their friendship. Their budding relationship stemmed suspicion of feelings from their friends and a threat from Nate Crawford, a jealous friend of Zoe's who liked her, but the two always denied having a crush on the other. Sam Hill, Zoe's cousin, thought Owen was sketchy since he never shared any details about his past and pushed for Zoe to ask him about it. Owen confided in her about a football accident that occurred at his last school where he tackled a player too harshly and paralyzed him. The incident scared Owen and he moved to Twin Branches for a new start. Zoe encouraged him to apologize to the guy he hurt so he can receive closure and move on with his life without being weighed down by the guilt. Owen had made multiple attempts to tell her he liked her, but was interrupted by the return of Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Howard DeGeest, who had only dumped her before the start of the new school year. Owen remained a friend to Zoe while she got back together with Howard although he showed signs of being jealous and uncomfortable when others talked about the two of them hanging out or kissing. Growing feelings for Paige Lenx, a rival of Zoe's, Zoe starts to feel again for Owen after she and Howard decide to part ways again until she graduates high school. At The Snow Ball, Zoe attempts to tell Owen how she feels about him when they are interrupted by Paige. Zoe is left alone crying. In The Show Must Go On, Owen and Zoe are forced to take the roles of Romeo and Juliet, as neither Kimi nor Ben were able to complete their parts. They do in fact kiss, but the kiss has no significance in the two's relationship—Owen had even stated that during their kiss, he thought of Paige. Furthermore, in Graduation Stories, Owen debates all day what to put in her yearbook as his parting words. In the end, Owen tells Zoe that she has been there for him since day one and he treasures her friendship. He tells her he loves her and they hug, signifying their mutual interest in just staying friends. Paige Lenx While initially disliking Paige for her superficiality and rivalry with his friend (and former crush) Zoe Davis, Owen eventually began developing strong feelings for Paige. The two are currently dating. When Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Howard, returns from New York, Owen is left jealous, as his crush on Zoe weakens. Part of this is because of his investment with Paige. The two are assigned as project partners, in which they kiss during. Paige dismisses this kiss as nothing more and returns to her usual cruel behavior—this is until Paige's Thanksgiving Party, where Owen comforts her, as Paige cries, upon learning that her mother, Margot, was getting engaged to Tad, who had disliked Paige from the start. Paige's parents condemn her relationship with Owen and therefore send her off to Monarch Prep. Owen strives to break Paige out and ultimately ends up doing so and the two reconcile. When Tad and Margot's wedding rolls around, Owen accompanies Paige in sabotaging their wedding. Tad is infuriated to learn this and hits Paige. Margot is even more so enraged to see this and immediately calls the wedding off, resulting in Paige and Margot remaining in poverty. Though in denial, Paige is upset without her wealth, which leads Owen to feel he can't afford what Paige wants and breaks up with her, weeks before the new school year. Paige and Owen are bitter toward each other, but make multiple hints that they still have feelings for each other. The two finally reconcile in The Break Up, during yet another argument between the two about how Paige tried to make Owen jealous, days after their break up. Paige questions why he cares so much, to which Owen responds with a kiss, leaving both of them pleased. Wanting to keep their reunion and relationship a secret, Owen attends Homecoming with Maria while Paige goes with her ex-boyfriend, Lee. The two spend much of the dance trying to make the other jealous. Having enough with keeping their relationship a private matter, Paige marches to Owen's house and demands they go public. Owen is startled by her presence in what he claims to be dangerous neighborhood and shoos her off. After learning that a dangerous situation was lurking behind Owen's story, Paige helps him through it and the two ultimately go public with their relationship. Despite their promise to stay true to each other, Owen keeps the fact that he is on the Wilson High wrestling team a secret from Paige, afraid that she too would turn against him. Nevertheless, Paige assures him that he can tell her anything. Paige too, however, is hiding from Owen that she demolished the cheerleading team for what Owen originally believes is so that she could have a limo after becoming the queen of the Winter Dance. Owen finds out during the Winter Dance, resulting in a heated argument between the two. Owen arrives at the door steps of Paige's house to reconcile with her and settle each other's differences. For the first time ever, Owen tells her he loves her. Friends Ben Kale His first male friend at Twin Branches, Ben and Owen are first introduced on his first day of school shortly after getting into an argument with Nate Crawford in the hallway. The two quickly became best friends along with Ben's friend Spencer and all three decide to join the basketball team together in Basketball Tryouts. Ben also goes out of his way multiple times within the seasons to help Owen sort out his feelings for Zoe Davis and Paige Lenx, assisting him in breaking into Monarch Prep to visit Paige whom Ben has shown a dislike towards due to her poor treatment of people around her. Spencer Cooper During his first year at Twin Branches, Owen became best friends with Spencer and Ben. Before joining the basketball team together in season two, Owen first got to know Spencer after trying out for a position on the football team after being recruited by Spencer. The two share a mutual dislike for Nate Crawford and spent all of Troublemakers together in the Troublemakers program. Owen tries to keep his secret about his affiliation with the Wilson High wrestling team, as Spencer seems to have great faith in Owen's loyalty to Twin Branches, but ultimately fails at achieving this goal, thanks to the meddling of Nate Crawford. Throughout the weeks after discovering, Spencer carries a grudge, which makes Owen feel guilty. Although, the two ultimately reconnect and Spencer is seen attending one of his wrestling matches, cheering him on in the season four preview. Rivalries Dom Prior to making new friends at Twin Branches, Owen attended Pinecrest where he had a bad reputation for creating trouble with his gang, The 12th Street Kids. Owen, Big Jon, Dom, Sal and the other members would go around smashing mailboxes and spraying graffiti. Owen was able to escape them and this negative influence when he transferred to Twin Branches, hoping for a new start away from them and his football incident. When he is reunited with them in Dog Days, Dom and the rest of the group are offended when he refuses to rejoin the gang and cause trouble like old times. Dom is scene in the bonus scene of The Fashionista. Owen is out later that night walking Hamlet home when Dom appears with a baseball bat. He invites Owen out to cause some mischief with him and the rest of 12th Street Kids but Owen rejects the offer. Dom leaves after commenting that Owen might find himself interested one day. In the bonus scene of The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, He is at a bus stop, and claims to his friend Mike/Big Jon that Owen became a softy. They agreed that they're going to teach him a real lesson - at the "Lame Harvest Festival" Owen is planning on going to. In The Float, Owen is faced with the 12th Street Crew. Owen approaches them and asks what they are doing at the festival. Dom responds by asking if that is how he greets his old friends. Owen pulls them aside to a small alley. Owen asks them what they want from him. When Dom and Big Jon sound suspicious it gets worse when Big Jon reaches his hand and shoves Owen back. Dom eventually responds by saying the reason they want him is that they want him to drive for a score. Owen interrupts by leaving but then Big Jon grabs him and they get into a fight, which Owen wins. Dom then brings up a "Plan B" since he said no. Dom threatened him by saying "You refuse, we make you regret refusing". In The Unusual Suspects, the Troublemakers suspect that Dom was a possibly saboteur of the float. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal During Owen's time at Pinecrest High, Sal and Owen were both committing a crime, which Sal was end up caught and sent to prison for, while Owen managed to escape. Since then, Sal has held a grudge and resents Owen for this. As pay back, Owen is forced to help them on their mission to steal game consoles at a warehouse. Sal subsequently traps him in the warehouse and triggers the alarm, framing Owen as the bad guy. Cromwell Von Toosh Cromwell and Owen mutually dislike each other, as they both fought for Paige's affections in The Debutante Dance, Part 1 and 2. Nate Crawford From the start of when Owen transferred from Pinecrest High to Twin Branches High, Nate was after Owen for liking Zoe. Nate payed Wes to hack into his records from Pinecrest High and found out Owen injured a player on the field. Later on, in season 3 of A New Start, The Dance Dilemma, it is revealed that Nate payed Wes to tell Zoe that Owen and Paige like each other, much to Zoe's dismay. Personality Owen is a kind man, having come from a said "indigent" background, which in turn has had him viewed as caring and generous, exampled by when he disapproved of Paige's attempt to exterminate the cheerleading team on moral grounds. A good friend, he is supportive and understanding, seen frequently comforting those such as Spencer, Paige and Zoe. He is very athletic, having been on the football, basketball and wrestling team. Additionally, he is seemingly secretive. He withheld the reason why he transferred from Pinecrest High from everyone, his previous membership in the 12th Street Kids and his membership in the Wilson High wrestling team. From the first two, he has ran away from both problems, showing that he is not particularly confrontational. Appearance Owen has dark brown shape-up hair and hazel eyes, along with a fairly brown skin color. He wears a green, blue, gray and orange-striped shirt. Age Owen's age has never been spoken about, however when he first came to Twin Branches, he had already spent at least one year in high school. Owen mentioned in The Date that he was applying for scholarships, meaning he was a Junior in Year 5, and the following year he was a Senior indicating that he was most recently 17-18 years old. Trivia *He adopts a dog in Dog Days and names him Hamlet. *He appeared in High School Story along with Kimi. *Owen's encounter with Zoe Davis, Ben Kale and Nate Crawford are all similar to John Johnson's experience; the "Beth" in Owen's first day was Zoe; the "Howard" was Ben; and the "Adam" was Nate. Category:Jock Category:Football Team Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:New Generation Category:Male Category:In A Relationship Category:Basketball Team Members Category:12th Street Kids Category:Transported Characters Category:Popular Category:Troublemaker Category:Transfer Students